Mon Amour
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Just plain, yummy smut. This randomly came to me. FrUK!


Arthur moaned as Francis nibbled on his collarbone.  
"You taste so good mon amour." Francis whispered seductively. Arthur groaned and hid his face in his hands. Francis reached up and grabbed Arthur's wrists.  
"Don't hide mon amour. You're too beautiful to hide." Francis said.  
"You mean it?" Arthur asked softly.  
"Of course mon amour. I love you." Francis replied before capturing Arthur's lips in a bruising kiss. Francis slid his hand along Arthur's midsection until he reached Arthur's lower regions. Gently he cupped Arthur's length and carefully kneaded it without breaking the kiss.  
"Mhhnn!" Arthur moaned into Francis' mouth and Francis used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but Francis won quickly. Arthur gently pushed on Francis' shoulders signaling that he needed air. Francis pulled back and allowed his lover to gasp for air. Francis trailed his way down Arthur's body leaving a trail of saliva along Arthur's body until he reached Arthur's cock.  
"No, don't! It's dirty." Arthur begged. Francis chose to ignore Arthur's protests and took Arthur's entire length into his mouth. Arthur threw his head back and moaned lewdly. Francis bobbed his head up and down and massaged Arthur's balls with his hands.  
"Fr...Francis...I'm, I'm gonna cum!" Arthur whimpered. Francis let go of Arthur with a satisfying pop.  
"God, mon amour, you look so beautiful like this."Francis said huskily. The blush that dusted Arthur's cheeks darkened.  
"Don't, don't say that." Arthur stuttered. Francis slipped off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube before returning to Arthur. Francis kneeled between Arthur's spread legs and coated his own length with the lube  
"This is going to be cold and hurt mon Anglais. Bear with me though." Francis murmured as he lined himself up with Arthur's hole. Arthur nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax. In one, quick snap of his hips Francis plunged hilt deep into Arthur. Arthur's immediate reaction was to throw his head back and let out a scream. Francis remained still and placed butterfly kisses all over Arthur's chest.  
"It's okay mon amour. I'll wait until you're ready." Francis whispered. Arthur blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes. His ass hurt! Finally the pain ebbed away and he whispered  
"Please move. Make me feel amazing." Francis didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust shallowly in and out of Arthur.  
"Harder, please, harder Frog!" Arthur begged. Francis began to pound into him without stopping. Arthur was reduced to a moaning mess when Francis hit his prostate by accident.  
"Ri-right there. Oh that..." Arthur trailed off as Francis hit his prostate again. Arthur moaned and thrust his hips back to meet each of Francis' thrusts causing Francis to groan in pleasure. An idea popped into Arthur's head and he clenched his muscles around Francis' length slightly. Francis moaned loudly and Arthur did it again. Francis nearly came at the sensation of Arthur's muscles tightening around him. Since Arthur wasn't playing fair Francis decided that he would play dirty as well. He leaned down and took Arthur's length into his mouth again.  
"OH! Don't...Don't put your mmmm...mouth down there! It's ,nnnnnngh, dirty!" Arthur whimpered writhing under Francis. Francis hummed slightly sending vibrations up Arthur's length.  
"I'm...I'm gonna...FRANCIS!" Arthur screamed his lover's name as a powerful climax  
wracked his body. Arthur's already tight hole tightened even more around Francis' cock causing him to cum as well. Francis collapsed on top of Arthur's body.  
"Get off Frog, you're heavy." Mumbled Arthur sleepily. Francis pulled out of Arthur causing Arthur to wince and rolled so that he was laying beside Arthur  
"I love you Francis." Arthur whispered as he fell asleep  
"Je t'aime aussi." Francis replied, smiling softly.

[blackcalover1]

Thanks for reading!

This is my first APH fanfic so be nice.

Please Review!


End file.
